


Stranger In The Night

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [16]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: One dark and stormy night Kaede is tempted by a stranger.
Series: The 6ixth Session [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058
Kudos: 2





	Stranger In The Night

Originally Published May 3, 2007

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night.

The figure emerged through the threshold. At once the lamp light flickered and died; the world plunged into shadow. Only the lightning revealed the outline of the stranger. While the thunder obscured its laugh.

Kaede was not caught off-guard: she stopped the figure with the tip of her arrow.

" _You_ visit me?"

The intruder smiled.

"Why?"

"Promises."

The stranger waved - the air unfurled the old woman's patch.

She was not distracted by the boldness of the move - but - now she saw him through _that_ eye.

The hand waved.

Her sleeves inched toward her wrists and covered her hands

Her clothes loosened - her kimono unfolded.

Her figure was exposed.

The effect, even in that dim, tempestuous light, could not be denied.

"You can have it. What was stolen by Inuyasha." The intruder traced the shape of _that_ eye. "What was wasted in the service of peasants." The stranger reached and held a firm, supple breast. "Join me. I promise a second chance!"

As the creature urged forward _the implication_ became clear to the old woman.

Without hesitation she stabbed her arrow into the beast.

The figure laughed. The baboon pelt collapsed into a pile of ash. Youth also vanished - leaving only a taste, a residue, of what could have been.


End file.
